A Soeur Christmas
by yuriwriter426
Summary: "I only wanted your kiss under the mistletoe" I know summary and title sucks please forgive me and have a a very merry christmas!


Hey guys! Merry Christmas! i just thought I'd make me a christmas fic with some of my favorite couples woo! of course i'll be using Yumi and Sachiko. don't worry i'll make christmas fics for the others. so on with the story.

I do not own maria-sama ga miteru or it's characters

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

"Merry Christmas, Yumi" I heard an angelic voice behind me. I turned and found my ever so beautiful and elegant Onee-sama, Ogasawara Sachiko.

"M-Merry Christmas, Onee-sama" I greeted her with a smile.

"Are you headed to the rose mansion now?" she asked me with a gentle smile.

"Hai!" I answered happily.

"Would you mind if i walk with you?" she asked.

"Of course not, Onee-sama!" I replied rather loudly, she giggled.

"Well, off we go then" she said still smiling at me.

"Hai!" I replied and we walked on with her.

"So, Yumi, may I ask what you got me?" she suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"It's a ha-" I cut myself off with my hand over my mouth._ 'that was close'_ I thought.

"So close!" I heard Onee-sama exclaim.

"Onee-sama!" I yelled playfully.

"Can't blame me for trying right?" she smiled childishly at me. I couldn't help but smile, it seems that only I can see this side of Onee-sama.

"You're going to have to wait, Onee-sama" I said trying to find my ground which often never works.

"Alright then, Yumi, if you want me to wait then I'll wait" She giggled slightly and we continued to walk to the rose mansion.

"Well what did you get me, Onee-sama?" I asked.

"Ah ah ah, you're making me wait so you have to wait to" she said and did something I never thought she would do. she winked at me, I literally almost fainted.

"H-hai" I stuttered my response. we reached the rose mansion and Onee-sama held the door open for me, we went up the stairs and I could already hear the others' voices. we opened the door and there everyone was. past and present roses and the boutons. everyone greeted us a merry christmas.

"YUMI-CHAN!" I heard a very familiar voice. I was then tackled by the former Rosa Gigantea.

"Sei-Sama!" I tried escaping.

"Aww... yumi-chan, don't you want a kiss under the mistletoe?" She waved a mistletoe in front of my face. my eyes went wide. '_NO! I don't want to be kissed under the mistletoe by anyone else but Onee-sama!'_ I screamed in my head. I shook my way out, and finally escaped before she could kiss me.

"Aww... Yumi-chan, you wound me, just one kiss?" she faked a pout.

"That is enough!" I heard someone shout. I looked back and saw Onee-sama glaring at the blonde culprit.

"Sei-sama, I have told you time and time again stay away from my petite soeur" She was still shouting a bit.

"Now, Sachiko, please calm down." I heard Youko-sama say.

"But, Onee-sama..." I heard Onee-sama try to say.

"I know, you dislike Sei's actions towards Yumi-chan but it's christmas, learn to relax Sei wouldn't go over the line" Youko-sama smiled, and I saw Onee-sama relax a bit.

"Alright, Onee-sama" She said and proceeded to take her seat.

"I'm sorry, Yumi-chan" Sei-sama apologized.

"I already know you'd like Sachiko to kiss you under the mistletoe" she whispered in my ear. I felt my face heat up.

"Yumi, are you alright?" Onee-sama asked in concern.

"H-Hai, I'm fine, Onee-sama" I nervously smiled and went to my seat beside her.

"Alright, people, let's get this Christmas party going" Sei-sama announced. everyone cheered

"First off, some wine-" "NO!" she was cut off by Youko-sama.

"But..."

"Only, me, you, Eriko, and Sachiko are old enough to drink and I need to drive us both home, and I assume Sachiko, doesn't want to drink" Youko stated.

"Fine... then what do we do first?" Sei asked.

"How about the first years performances?" Touko-chan suggested.

"Alright, Nana-chan, Mimi-chan, and Kairin-chan, you may take the stage." Sei-sama motioned to the stage.

"HAI!" they all said in unision. they made three different performances, Nana-chan did a magic trick, it was very impressive other than the sudden burst of flame. no one got hurt and we all had a good laugh, Kairin-chan Touko's petite soeur sang for us; everyone cheered I even saw Youko-sama wipe a tear, Mimi-chan Noriko's petite soeur, danced what she said was the anglerfish dance. Everyone laughed and was having a very good time.

"Alright, next up the secret santa, I'll start. The person I picked is no other than... Yumi-chan! my gift for you is... a kiss!" Sei-sama started to approach me menacingly. I hid behind Onee-sama.

"Sei-sama, please stop joking around" Onee-sama sternly said.

"Hai Hai... here you go, Yumi-chan" she said and gave me a square gift wrapped box.

"Arigatou, Sei-sama" I replied and took the box. I was about to unwrap it when Sei-sama stopped me.

"You should open that later when you get home, you might get surprised." She grinned. now I'm actually scared of opening it.

"H-Hai!" I just agreed. I took my gift out of my bag.

"The one I picked is also from the chinesis family, she's Youko-sama" I happily said and handed Youko-sama my gift.

"Thank you, Yumi-chan" She smiled gently at me and took her gift. she opened it and smiled.

"It's wonderful, Yumi-chan, did you make it?" She asked, wearing the sweater around her neck.

"Hai, though I'm not that good i hope you like it" I explained. scratching my head nervously.

"I love it thank you, Yumi-chan" she smiled tenderly at me.

The secret santa continued until everyone had their gifts. after that we ate some of Rei-sama's fruit cake, and chatted. It was getting a bit late when Rei-sama and Yoshino-san asked to take their leave.

"It's getting a bit late everyone, and we should get going come on, Yoshino, Merry Christmas everyone" They waved goodbye and left. almost everyone took their leave and only me, and Onee-sama were left.

"We should get going, Onee-sama, it's getting a bit late" I said.

"Yes we should, Oh... I almost forgot" she leaned down and took a giftwrapped box from her bag.

"Merry Christmas, Yumi" She smiled. I took the gift and hugged it close to my chest.

"Arigatou, Onee-sama" I said and also took something from my bag.

"Here, Onee-sama, this is for you Merry christmas!" I smiled widely as she took the gift. we both opened our gift and both gasped.

"Yumi, did you embroider this?" She looked at me with a tender smile upon her lips.

"Hai, Onee-sama, I wanted to give you something special so I thought of a handmade Handkerchief and embroidered it filled with my love!" I exclaimed.

"I'm glad, Yumi, this is one of the best gifts you have given me" She hugged me.

"You're welcome, Onee-sama, I also love your gift" It was a silver locket with the initial S & Y on it.

"May I?" She asked and I nodded. she took the necklace and put it around my neck.

"It looks beautiful on you, Yumi" she smiled at me.

"Arigatou, Onee-sama, shall we go?" I asked.

"We shall" she replied and we walked arm in arm to the door.

"Oh look, Yumi, Mistletoe" she said while pointing up. my face started to heat up

"close your eyes, Yumi" her voice was hypnotic. and I found myself closing my eyes. I waited a few seconds and all of a sudden I felt soft lips on mine. It lasted only seconds but it felt like hours. she pulled away and I opened my eyes to see her beautiful face smiling down on me.

"Merry Christmas, Yumi"

"Merry Christmas... Onee-sama"

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

There you have it folks! a christmas fic, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. Oh yeah I entered myself in the story :3 ehehe, they didn't have soeurs yet and i could only think up so many name. anyways Merry Christmas everyone! until next time!


End file.
